


Celebration of a Confined Celebrity

by Dexiha



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: They have been married for fifteen years - yet nothing is changed. Love still flows through the two of them and Draco wants to show that.





	Celebration of a Confined Celebrity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donnarafiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/gifts).



> Gift to donnarafiki whose tumblr is [ rose-grangerweasleyisbae ](https://rose-grangerweasleyisbae.tumblr.com/), because she is soo wonderful, and with all the gifts she's been writing to others, and her advent fic calendar, and bloody everything she writes, she has definitely earned this and more.
> 
> Also, thanks to the incredible [Jade](https://jadepresley.tumblr.com/) [Presley ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadepresley/pseuds/jadepresley) for helping me with the editing on this. You rock gurl!!!

They had been married for fifteen years, Draco and Harry. Since Christmas four years after the battle they had shared Malfoy as their last name. And yet, even after all that time, Draco found he still fell in love with the Gryffindor in a new way every day. He wanted to show Harry that. Hell, _fifteen years_ sure was a long time. It should be celebrated as well as explicitly shown how grateful Draco was for having all those years of memorable moments with him (he knew it was sappy, but it didn’t matter because it was _true_!). And so, he decided to make this Christmas a sort of anniversary.

Draco knew that Harry _hated_ to be around people. Ever since the war he had… well, he had retreated from the world to get away from the pressing presence of crowds following his every step. He had buried himself in work to keep away the darkness that otherwise occupied his head.

Only, sometimes it didn't work. Sometimes the darkness came anyways and blinded him.

That’s what had happened that day in March eighteen years ago when Draco found Harry half conscious in a dark alley. Without thinking twice, Draco had run forward to the limp body and apparated them both to St. Mungo’s. People had instantly run to their aid - or to _Harry’s_ aid might have been a better phrasing, as they didn’t actually look at Draco at all. Apparently though, Harry had - even in his almost-dead state - as the first thing he requested when waking up two days later wasn’t to see Weasley or Granger, but to see Draco. First he had only mumbled a soft thank you before falling silent. But when Draco turned to leave since he thought that was all, Harry shot out his arm and gripped Draco’s hand to keep him in place.

“Please, stay.” His voice was desperate. Not panicked, but desperate. “Please, Draco, stay. You're the only one… that can…” The sentence remained unfinished. It seemed like the words simply couldn’t make their way out of his throat, and Draco understood. He let a small smile (not his normal, trademark smirk) play on his lips before nodding.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll stay.”

Draco smiled goofily at the memory. It had been the start of everything for them, and it had been shortly after that Draco realized how other people’s touches made Harry feel sick, and that Draco was the only one who didn’t affect him in that way.

So, for this anniversary they were going to stay home. It’d make Harry the most comfortable if it was only the two of them - even though he had learned to stay in his friends’ presence again. They would be at home, and Draco was going to make a perfect Christmas dinner, themed by his love for his husband. Over the years, Harry had usually been the one to  prepare their meals. Mostly, the Gryffindor found it soothing to stand among the pots and pans, but sometimes, bad memories from certain situations where he had failed and thereupon been severely punished by his relatives, crashed upon him and caused it all to end in a disaster. It still pained Draco to think about those times, even though it had been thanks to them that Draco had decided to learn to cook as well, so that Harry wouldn’t be alone in the kitchen ever again. That, among many other things, did Draco owe him.

Draco was going to create a mental schedule of when to give Harry each of his gifts. One at a time, in the most perfect moments. He had handpicked each one of the twenty presents (twenty - symbolic to the age of Harry’s parents when they died) with thought of the few moments he knew Harry to be completely relaxed and happy - which was alarmingly few. It had been hard and had taken him over a year to find and collect all those twenty things. But it had to be perfect, and so it was worth all the hard work, as he knew it would be. Like, for example, the picture frame from Pakistan, from when the two of them had searched and found clues of Harry’s biological inheritance - his family history from before three generations ago. It was a silver frame covered in small ancient symbols that Draco knew - after having done ~~lots of~~ some research - held meanings of truth, love, family, bonds and fate, showing the beautiful parts of all the themes. The symbols were so small and discreet that at a quick glance they were hard to sight at all. It just looked like a normal, albeit slightly dented, silver frame. But when you looked at it a second time, really _looked_ at it, you’d see the markings break through. Draco thought it was perfect, as the symbols’ meanings showed everything that had held or still was of importance to both him and Harry as people a lot more complex, if you got to know them than they seemed to be at first sight.

And of course, in the frame there would be an enchanted photograph that switched between showing a picture of him, Harry and Teddy, a picture of Harry’s parents, and a few other pictures of people and things that Draco knew were important and gratifying to Harry. The frame had to be given at a moment when Harry was _almost_ retreating within himself (which unfortunately still happened almost every day, even though it was much better compared to how it had been at the start). It was _perfect_.

And like that, it would keep going. They would eat, Harry would occasionally get his gifts throughout the day, and then the third and last part: Draco would propose to him again. He was going to ask for Harry’s hand again in order to show that his love yet hadn’t faltered but rather increased - if that was even possible.

* * *

 

It had been _years_ since Draco saw Harry crying as much as he did today. And never had he seen him cry as much _happy_ tears as he did today. Every action Draco did from the very moment he awoke on the morning of Christmas Eve had Harry intensely moved, and it constantly seemed like he was on the verge of dying from an erupted heart as it was filled to the brim of love. In every move Draco made, it was clear how much thought he had put into it. Harry loved _all_ of it. Yet, nothing was even near as good as the moment when he once again could say yes when asked to stay with Draco forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is very much welcome in the form of writing to me on [ assassinsdragons ](https://assassinsdragons.tumblr.com/), or as comments and kudos here.


End file.
